


My Lovers Are Mine

by TheMalhamBird



Category: 14th Century CE RPF
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMalhamBird/pseuds/TheMalhamBird
Summary: Richard, Anne, Robert- and some lengths of nice, soft, silk.
Relationships: Anne of Bohemia Queen of England/Richard II of England/Robert de Vere Duke of Ireland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	My Lovers Are Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheshireArcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshireArcher/gifts).



“I’m pretty sure this is treason.” Richard swallows anxiously. Anne laughs musically and kisses his forehead as Robert ties his right wrist to the bedpost with a strip of silk- his left wrist is already bound, and Richard flexes his fingers nervously.

“I’m the Queen, my love. I can do as I please with you.” She extends an imperious hand out towards Robert, who passes her a final length of silk. “Trust us,” she purrs, running the silk through her fingers, allowing Richard to see that it’s more than twice as wide as the other two ribbons- wide enough to cover half his face. Richard swallows. 

“I…”

“Richard, darling.” Robert clambers up on to the bed. He vanishes out of sight behind Anne, who’s straddling his chest, but Richard can feel him settling between his legs, gently running his hands up and down Richard’s thighs. Richard shivers, something like pleasure beginning to unfurl in his veins. ”You’re safe with us.”

Richard looks up at his wife, focuses on her, on their husband’s strong hands on his thighs.

He licks his lips. “Okay,” he whispers, and is rewarded when Anne’s lips curve into a satisfied smile.

“Good boy,” she says, and gently lays the silk over the lower half of his face. Richard raises his head and allows her to tie the silk behind his head, effectively gagging him. Richard settles his head back in to the pillows, suddenly far more aware of his breathing as he feels the warmth of his breath trapped against the silk. Anne bends down and whispers in his ear. “Are you alright?” Richard opens his mouth to assure her that yes, this is fine, and nods instead when he finds himself sucking in silk.

“Good,” Anne says, turning her head to kiss his cheek. “If you need to stop, bang your heel on the mattress three times, okay?”

Richard nods again, and Anne kisses his forehead. This had been mostly her idea, and it’s mostly for her that Richard agreed, she knows. And she’s glad he did- her husband is beautiful like this, bound and gagged and at her mercy.

Well, hers, and Robert’s. “Get him ready for me,” she commands abruptly, sitting up and tossing her hair over her shoulder imperiously, and Richard inhales sharply and spasms beneath her. Behind her, she knows- because they discussed how they were going to do this while Richard was at his meeting of the privy council earlier- Robert has taken Richard’s cock in his mouth, intent on sucking and kissing Richard’s cock to stiffness, and from Richard’s arching and the noises Richard is making- albeit muffled by the gag- Robert is doing his job well. She idly runs her thumbs over Richard’s nipples, smirking faintly as they pebble beneath her touch, and she lightly pinches and strokes and enjoys the way his muffled cries go louder. She moves her right hand away from his chest and starts to play with her clit, slipping her fingers between her folds and stoking the heat already uncoiling in her belly. Richard’s eyes widen and he jerks, pulling against his bonds. Anne grins and pulls her left hand away from stroking her husband’s torso and begins to massage her breasts. Richard whines something that she thinks is probably supposed to be her name and pulls even harder.

“I know, I know,” she teases, “Playing with my breasts is your job, usually, but your clever fingers seem a little preoccupied-“ she breaks off as Robert’s lips are pressed to her back in a kiss. She grins and raises herself up a little, shifting back. Robert’s arm wraps around her belly gently, guiding her, guiding Richard’s cock to line up with her entrance as she lowers herself on to it. She gasps with pleasure as Richard fills her, hips arching to try and meet her and this time it’s very clearly ‘Annie!’ that he tries to moan through his gag. Anne smiles and begins to ride her husband, her own pleasure her overriding concern: Robert will take care of Richard, the agreed, and even now she’s aware that he’s fumbling with the vial of oil they left waiting on the chest at the foot of the bed, and Richard throws his head back suddenly in a way Anne knows means that Robert’s pushed a couple of fingers inside him.

His face is a picture, Anne thinks, overwhelmed with love for him- for both her boys, really, as her pleasure builds, and Robert occasionally presses kisses to the parts of her he can reach while his fingers are buried in Richard’s arse. So good for her, both of them, so very good…

And from the way Richard’s face lights up, she’s said at least some of that out loud.


End file.
